Homecoming
by Metalshadow1909
Summary: Another Calendar Oneshot. Amy's about to die, but she doesn't want to. Rated T for death.


**AN: I may have missed homecoming at my school by a week (mostly because this idea didn't even exist a week ago), but there are still other schools that have homecoming this week! Ha! Anyway, please read and review, whether or not you liked it. Just don't curse me out. That's never fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Homecoming<strong>

The door to her cell opened. Two massive crow guards walked in. "Let's go!" He pulled Amy Rose up off the floor roughly. "Let's see if your God will deliver you!" He laughed in her face.

The guards pulled her out of her cell, a process expedited by her lack of resistance. She had no hope anymore. A few days ago, she had been praying for that very deliverance, but she had devoted most of her time to coming to grips with the fact that she was about to die.

She was taken out of the prison, the fortress walls rising high around her, hemming in the overcast sky. There were gargoyles spread out at equal intervals on top of the great stone barrier. She imagined that these could be the demons that had been assailing her for the past week.

She was going to die. That much had become clear. Four years of work for the Kingdom , and what would she have to show for it. Nothing! Death was knocking at her door! She would leave this world , her home, long before her time!

That's when Tails decided to interrupt her thoughts. "Finally," she heard through her earpiece, "I thought they'd never bring you out." Amy just about jumped in her joy. She opened her mouth to say something, but Tails stopped her. "Don't talk. And wipe that smile off your face, you'll get the guards suspicious." As she looked up to see Tails posing as one of the gargoyles, she did as instructed. She didn't want to ruin her one chance at esc-"Before you get your hopes up, we can't spring you. These guys are too smart."

Her countenance was once again clouded over by despair. Her friends, her very brothers and sisters, were among her, and yet they could do nothing for her! Why did God allow this? He was taking her away from everything she knew!

Her escorts turned the corner, dragging her along. This street led strait to the main square. Looming in the middle of the square was her ticket out of this world: the guillotine. She couldn't look at it. Instead, she looked up to where Tails was following her, jumping across the rooftops. For now, he had nothing else to say.

When she entered the square, she looked around. She recognized many of the faces in the crowd that had come to watch her die. There was Sonic, right in the middle. Surely he could do something to help her! And what about Espio, who was lingering at the back of the flock? There were others from among her Christian brethren as well. Could they really do nothing for her?

The guards shoved her down on the guillotine. After securing her, they stood up and left. The executioner took his place at the rope. That's when the formalities began. They began reading to her the charges that were being held over her head…or at least they would be soon. She already knew the list. It was all about how she had broken a buttload of laws pertaining to the teaching of anything not approved by the elder's of the Crow's Nest. And since they thought that they were the wisest beings alive, they simply could not accept that there was a God above them, or that He had sent His Son to pay for the sins of those who believed in him, or that that Son had risen from the dead, or really anything Amy had been proclaiming.

"Tails, are you sure you can't get me out of this?" she whispered into her com-link desparately.

"No can do. They're keeping close tabs on us. We'd be right there beside you before our operation had a chance to get underway."

Tears of despair started streaming down her face. "Then…I guess this is the end."

"Wait, what? No, this isn't the end. It's the beginning!"

She looked up to where Tails was posing as another gargoyle on the building on the far side of the square. "What do you mean beginning?"

"Well, where are you going the day you die?"

Amy almost laughed at the reference. It was the first question that she and her Christian friends would ask people while evangelizing. "Heaven."

"Exactly. Have you forgotten that this world isn't our home? I mean, seriously, why would you want to stay here, where true death runs rampant, where you have to expect temptation every second? The way I see it, you're incredibly lucky! You're going home to see Jesus! Not to mention that you'll get an early look at the wedding feast!"

At this she did laugh. "Tails, your such a loser!"

"Yeah, I know."

"But you always know what to say. Thanks." The formalities over with, the executioner began lifting the blade above her head.

"Hey, when you get home, tell Jesus that we're down here waiting for him. Oh, and I know you have a huge appetite. Try not to eat the entire feast before we join you."

"Shut up!" They shared a laugh. The blade was halfway up now.

Tails' voice became serious once more. "But seriously, we're gonna miss you, Amy. We all appreciate the work you've done with us for the Kingdom. " She looked out at him. He was holding his fist up to his heart, as she noticed the others were doing. It was a salute they had come up with symbolizing a focus on eternity. She figured it meant that the blade had reached its peak. But frankly, now it couldn't come down to soon. "We'll be home with you soon!" Tails said as the blade dropped and she was gone. "At least for you," he whispered solemnly.

He looked to the crowd and nodded at Sonic, who led the others out of the fortress. It was just then that Tails noticed Shadow standing in the corner. He found it strange that he would show, considering he didn't want anything to do with Christianity. Tails shrugged it off and went to meet up with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>I semi-got the idea for the salute from Ecclesiastes 3:11, which says "He has also set eternity in the hearts of men".<strong>

**Look for another story, "Cell 1909" on Halloween (Possibly).**

**Until then: God bless us, every one!**


End file.
